Harry Potter and the Inheritance of Destiny
by Darth Vyper
Summary: HPEragon crossover. Harry finally discovers that he was not only meant to fight Voldemort but also bring balance to the wizarding world. Will destiny for the young wizard be rewritten when he receives his inheritance and revives the Rider's Legacy ?
1. Sending the Future, Unearthing the Past

_Okay , I don't know how many HP fans are out there who know about Eragon - but if the response is good for this story , I'll continue it no matter what. It's basically a crossover between HP and Eragon , please read and give me some feedback once your done reading. _

**Warning : Flames will be laughed at but constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own HP or Eragon.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 1 : Sending the Future and Unearthing the Past.**

**_Galbatorix's Palace , Algaesia …………………………_**

_Thorn , do you have it ?_

It was a moment before the young dragon answered. When he did however , his voice was uncertain. _Yes , I do. But are you certain of this , Murtaugh ? This could anger Galbatorix._

Murtaugh's answer was simple. He was busy keeping watch on the soldiers - who were too drunk to care. _I don't care if it does. We must deliver it too the Varden - I don't want to see another become like us._

Thorn hesitated. _I understand. But is it worth such a risk , young one ?_

_It is. _Murtaugh cringed as the memory of Eragon's haunted face appeared in his mind. He looked so hurt………….. Hurt that he was betrayed………………. Murtaugh sighed. It was a ruse he was forced to make to keep Galbatorix happy. A ruse that portrayed him as a selfish being - one that thrived on hate like his father - one that caused him to loose his friend , Eragon. It was awhile before Thorn spoke.

_I understand your pain , but we must thread carefully. If Galbatorix or Shruikan were to find out- _

_I know , Thorn. Don't chastise me anymore. The burden I have to bear is heavy as it is._

There was a long pause. _You're maturing young one._

Murtaugh scoffed. He suddenly caught sight of a blue flame temporarily lighting the sky. _Take wind , They're already here._

Thorn circled ahead before landing in front of Murtaugh. _Climb on - we don't have much time. _ Murtaugh nodded and got on the saddle - shifting the bundle on Thorn's back and carefully tucking it under his left arm. As Thorn was about to take off , a chambermaid raced across the courtyard below , shrieking and pointing at the pair.

"Thief ! They bewitched me to steal the stone ! Thief ! Someone call the King - his -!"

The woman stopped and toppled over , blood pumping out of her mouth.

_Great , now that's one way to gain attention. Just go and start murdering women in front of soldiers , why don't you ?_

Murtaugh ignored the sarcastic tone of his dragon and dug his boots into the sides of Thorn's belly. _Get to the air quickly ! Galbatorix might not have heard -!_

_I'm not your horse. I'm you dragon , remember ?_

_Thorn !_ Murtaugh screeched mentally before groaning out loud. His dragon always had a whacky sense of humour at the wrong time.

Thorn took off , his flapping wings sending strong air currents below. The drunken soldiers snarled - the more sober ones were already shooting arrows towards them. One arrow grazed Thorn's shoulder ; another ran straight through the membrane of his right wing. Thorn gave a howl of pain and rage.

"JIERDA !" Murtaugh roared , pointing his right palm towards the crowd of soldiers. Thick blue flames coiled around the men , engulfing them raw.

_Are you alright ? _ Murtaugh patted his dragon's flank and slowly began to heal the wounds with magic.

_I will be , now let's hurry - I can sense that Shruikan's awake ! No doubt he's already conveying the message of our treachery to Galbatorix as we speak._

Murtaugh nodded. The vast valleys flew beneath them in a blur as they raced towards the surrounding forest. Within minutes , Thorn had already landed in a clearing - Murtaugh sliding out of his back gracefully. Three elves flanked by five humans and ten dwarves stood in front of them , eyeing them warily.

"You have quite a style to attract your King's attention ," the lead elf - a female with bronze hair , spoke up.

Murtaugh snarled and the dwarves drew their axes and swords in defence. "It wasn't my fault , I didn't expect that foolish servant to remember -"

"A faulty spell , you must have used ," spoke another elf - a male this time.

"Do you want the stone or not ?" he snapped.

The female elf nodded. Murtaugh carefully passed the bundle to the elf and stepped back as she unwrapped the cloth to examine it.

"It seems to be perfect -"

An arrow whizzed past them and buried itself in the head of a dwarf. The dwarf gasped and crumpled to the ground.

"Urgals !" One of the humans shouted , drawing his sword.

A few more arrows and daggers flew past them. Murtaugh managed to block every single one but the rest weren't so lucky. By the time he turned and looked , only the elves and two dwarves remained. Murtaugh cursed.

"You better get out of here !" he instructed.

The elf ignored him and pulled out the gleaming stone. Urgals began to jump out of the bushes , roaring triumphantly. Thorn swiped a whole row of them backwards with his tail.

"What on Earth are you doing ?" Murtaugh shouted , drawing his sword and stabbing it into the nearest Urgal.

She held the stone high above her head and whispered some ancient words. Within seconds , a bright white light blinded them and the stone vanished. Murtaugh looked at the trio , astounded.

"What did you -?" he began , before stopping.

In the distance , an angry cry of an enraged dragon could be heard. Galbatorix was coming.

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry , Europe ………………………….._**

"POTTER !"

Harry looked up from his cauldron and met the eyes of Snape defiantly. He was tempted to ask 'WHAT ?' - but knowing that it'll only egg the greasy slimeball on ; he didn't do anything.

Snape cursed and growled under his breath. He strode towards Harry before stopping and glaring at the boy. _Damn him - he looks so much like bloody James Potter…………… _Snape thought , taking out his wand and pointing it at Harry. Harry blinked at him , trying to keep his cool. Snape had shouted at him , taunted him - yes , but he had never pulled his wand out on Harry before.

"Are you damn incompetent as to not follow every single rule stated on the board , Potter ?" he hissed. Harry was about to retort - that was until Ron kicked his leg from under the table.

"Don't push it ," Ron whispered , the corner of his mouth lifting slightly.

"Well ? ANSWER ME BOY !" Snape roared.

The class shrunk away in fear. Harry saw Malfoy shy away to his cronies - Crabbe and Goyle - almost as if seeking their bulk as a shield from their maddened professor. Hermione gasped and Neville squeaked. The entire class paused and fiddled around nervously. They have seen the Potions master infuriated at Harry many times - but never like this before. Snape was turning purple by the moment. If a muggle were to step into the dungeon right now - he'll say that Snape is choking on a breadstick or having a hard time at the toilet rather than swelling with rage.

Snape puffed himself up and sighed , before rubbing his temples.

"Did I not tell you that you should add the Monkswood first before essence of Kelpie ? YOU COULD HAVE MURDERED THE WHOLE CLASS WITH YOUR MISTAKE ! THE DROUGHT OF ETERNAL SILENCE IS DEADLY POTTER - YOU COULD KILL EVERYONE IN THIS BLOODY SCHOOL WITH SMOKE LIKE THAT !" he thundered , gesturing at the green smoke billowing from Harry's cauldron.

Harry's eyes widened. He has never seen Snape this worked up before. And as much as he hated to admit it , Snape was right. He knew the smoke was supposed to be purple - not green. Come to think of it , the green reminded him so much of the Avada Kedavra's curse - the curse that robbed him of his family…………………. His insides churned with guilt.

"_Finito _ !" Snape spoke , flicking his wand in the direction of Harry's faulty potion. The contents of the cauldron vanished and Snape just stared at Harry.

_Stupid boy , always the knack for trouble - just like his old man…………………_ Snape snapped out of his musings as the shrill cry of a Lorak pierced the air. Dumbledore has taken the liberty of posting a bird-like demon as the next alarm clock in Hogwarts recently. Oh goody. Personally , the demon's cries just gave him a headache. And it didn't look like a demon at all. Snape just thought of it as a bald chicken which talked too much.

"Well , don't just stand there like a bunch of dunderheads - get out !" he snapped at the frozen students.

There was a flutter of moment as everyone scuttled out of the class. Harry quickly threw his notes and quills into his bag. He didn't want to get anymore detentions with Snape - skinning Gautrans with Snape the last time was horrible enough. He raced out of the dungeons , bypassing the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron were waiting at the entrance , obviously relieved to see him without a scratch.

"Whoa mate , he didn't try to do you in , did he ? I thought you were a gonner for sure - I've never seen Snape blow up like that before ," Ron spoke first , relieved. Hermione didn't say anything - in fact she just trailed behind the pair silently like a shadow.

The three of them began to head towards Hagrid's hut for their next lesson - Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry frowned and looked at Ron carefully. " Me neither , I knew he hated - correction , _loathed _ me since the first day we met - but I really don't know what bit his nether regions so hard - I mean it was _just_ smoke , for crying out loud !" he shook his hands above his head in a an elaborate gesture.

"But Snape was right , Harry. You could have killed everyone in Hogwarts if that potion got out of control," Hermione answered quietly. " The last incident involving The drought of Eternal Silence was disastrous - a Romanian wizard actually terminated all life forms around 100 square miles in the Carpathians ," she added silently , not meeting his eyes.

Harry turned around sharply and boiled at her words. "Pardon me , but I don't believe everyone here has a _swelled _ brain like yours Hermione. We can't _memorise _ potion books by heart either , so forgive me if I didn't realise I was about to _eliminate_ an entire school from existence."

Hermione stopped walking. Ron turned and shifted nervously. Harry paused , realising he might have overstepped the line. Hermione's eyes slowly began to flood with tears.

"Harry …………" Ron began unsurely.

Harry's throat was dry and constricted. He watched Hermione turn and run back to the castle , wiping away her tears with her sleeve. Ron was stunned.

"We better ……..um……………. go ," Ron said slowly.

Harry trundled after him lifelessly. What on Earth had made him say those awful things ? To Hermione - of all people ? He sounded more like Malfoy than Harry - more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindor. His thoughts evaporated when Ron nudged him in the ribs.

"We're here - and so is Umbridge ," Ron muttered silently.

Harry looked up and met the ugly , wart-headed professor - clearly annoyed. Hagrid was busy pulling out a bunch of nifflers from the crate and handing them to each student in turn. He waved his dinner-plate sized hand enthusiastically when he saw them , nearly decapitating Parvati in the process. Umbridge fixed a stern glare on the pair. Ron dragged Harry towards Hagrid as fast as possible - he didn't like her calculating looks.

"Hello Hagrid ," greeted Harry sombrely as he neared the crate.

Hagrid didn't catch his morose tone.

"That lil' livered still watching meh ?" the giant asked , scooping out a rather large niffler and handing it towards Ron.

"Yeah ," Harry replied. He caught Umbridge glaring at them in the corner of his eyes.

"Good - because she's a downright pain in me bosoms , that one –" He handed a smaller niffler to Harry , "-being eyein' me like a 'awk since she got 'ere."

"Don't worry , I bet she wouldn't last a week more ," Ron said encouragingly , ignoring his niffler who was busy chewing the bottom of his robes. " You should introduce her to Firenze sometime."

"Been thinkin' 'bout that ," Hagrid replied , before straightening up and holding the last niffler under his arm. The niffler squirmed and squeaked in displeasure but Hagrid ignored it and turned to Ron and Harry. "Where's Hermione ?"

Harry looked at his shoes guiltily. Mercifully , Ron answered for him.

"She's sick , ate a wrong meringue at breakfast."

Hagrid blinked. "Oh ………" He turned towards the rest of the class and boomed , "All right yeh lot - listen up !" The class stopped their chatter and gathered around him. Hagrid shot a disapproving glance at Lavender - who had began to tie a pink bow on her niffler's forehead.

"Sorry." She grinned innocently and untied the bow.

Hagrid shook his head before clearing his throat. "There are 100 galleons -" Ron's ears perked up , "- buried on the grounds. You lot 'ave an hour to find 'em. Anyone to find the most galleons gets to 'eep 'em."

The class burst into excited chatter and laughter at this point.

"Now go !" Hagrid commanded.

The whole class were off like a bunch of pixies being chased by a cat. Ron eagerly dashed after his niffler , leaving Harry alone with Hagrid.

"Off yeh go Harry - that old codger is 'eeping a tight watch on meh ," Hagrid mumbled , smiling.

Harry nodded and took off after his niffler. After what seemed like hours barrelling through the slopes , Harry had successfully procured 23 galleons - he had to admit his niffler was a really efficient money detector. He ran into Ron once - who was unluckily being dragged by his niffler when his foot got mysteriously tangled up with the leash. H didn't stop to chat however , his own niffler was dragging him towards the Forbidden Forest - it's trunk high up in the air and squealing delightfully.

"No , you can't go in there !" Harry protested , trying to drag his niffler back.

Unfortunately , the niffler continued tugging the leash - causing it to finally snap. It bounded towards the woods gleefully , leaving a dumbfounded Harry holding the end of a broken leash. Instinctively , Harry quickly took out his wand.

"_Accio niffler_ !"

The niffler didn't budge. It kept sprinting forwards , almost as if it's body repelled the magic. Harry swore as he ran after the deranged creature. After giving chase for quite some time , Harry looked around , panting. The Forest was full of deadly creatures - werewolves and vampires weren't exactly the scariest thing that lingered in the shadows. Harry still remembered the fearsome arachnid that he and Ron were unlucky enough to stumble upon during their 2nd year. The niffler could be niffler-chow by now. Just as he was about to turn back , he heard an excited squeak.

"Oh Great , what did it find now…………….. The Lost Treasure of the Mayan civilisation or something ?" Harry continued grumbling as he followed the squeaks.

He finally saw the niffler gambolling around a patch of circular , burned land , squealing as it spotted him.

"Come here !"

The nifffler came to him obediently - only to snap at his robes and pull him towards the centre of the arid soil.

"Hey , cut that out !" Harry said angrily. " You're going to tear my robes !"

Too late. There was a hideously loud noise of ripping fabric and Harry cursed at his enthusiastic helper. If it wasn't Hagrid's , he would have thrown it into the Great Lake or converted it into a throw rug by now.

"Now look what you did ! Has Hagrid being giving you too much firewhisky or something ?"

The niffler egged him on , causing him to stumble. He cursed the wretched thing to oblivion before getting up and dusting his soil caked robes. He froze. In front of him laid the most magnificent amethyst stone he has ever seen.

"What in Dumbledore's hat -?" He inched closer and carefully kneeled down next to the stone.

He paused and touched the shiny stone - surprised that it was warm and so smooth. The niffler cautiously prodded him. He ignored it and rapped the oblong object lightly with his knuckles. To his surprise , it was hollow. He lifted it up and discovered that it was fairly light as well.

"Well , at least it's not a galleon - that's for sure !" he chuckled , before tucking the mysterious stone under his robes and patting his niffler. "Good job , I owe you one."

The niffler bounced and trotted by his side , leading Harry out of the forest. Little did young Harry Potter know that he would restart an extinct tradition - one that would shake the very foundations of the wizarding world and restore the true protectors of magic.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Well , I'm done. So sorry if those of you can't understand certain parts - I was hoping only those who are familiar with the Inheritance Series and Harry potter will be able to take a look at this. Anyways , please leave your comments !_

_P.S. A thousand apologies if the characters are OOC as well !_

**REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Legendary Turmoil

_Quite a number of reviews for the first chapter - this fic truly looks promising. Sorry for the late update - too caught up in studies at university and arguments with my parents about my future. Anyways, spice and turmoil up ahead - review !_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Eragon or Harry Potter.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 2 : Legendary Turmoil. **

_**Galbatorix's Palace , Algaesia …………………………**_

The whip coiled through the air and struck his back like a deadly viper. Feeling blood trickle down his muscular sacrum, Murtaugh let a sharp hiss escape through his clenched teeth. Galbatorix paced in front of him furiously, pity devoid from his eyes. Outside, the booming sound of thunder could be heard. But it wasn't the collateral damage of untamed weather - nor the din of smashing boulders that caused such a ruckus. No, it was much worse. Far worse.

A roar of agony resounded through the dingy prison that held the most feared man in Algaesia and his treacherous apprentice. Murtaugh willed himself to look into the eyes of the Devil himself, pain racing down his left leg.

"Leave Thorn out of this - it was my fault, not his !" he cried out, straining against his binds. He bit back a curse as the whip reared its ugly head again.

Galbatorix turned to the human brandishing the cord. "That will be enough, Rizas."

The soldier stepped back obediently and faded into the shadows, whip dragging aimlessly by his side. Galbatorix strode forwards and cupped the grim features of his apprentice - his slave, no less. Murtaugh's head lolled motionlessly to his side - almost as if it was dangling by a thread or two. With all magic forcefully seeped out of him as part of his punishment, he felt as strong as a rag doll at the moment.

"Is it really now ?" he hissed, voice low and dangerous. "Your fire breathing lizard isn't part of this little hapless scheme ?"

Murtaugh stared into those soulless depths, not responding. He knew it was better not to agitate the enraged king any further - there were far more worse things than death and torture under this callous man's rule.

Galbatorix smiled as he continued, "Did you truly think _Night Slayer_, that you and _Swift Claw_ could defeat me - the man who brought about the ruling of a dragon rider over these worthless lands ?"

This time Murtaugh nearly let out a howl - not in agony but in mourn. It was Galbatorix's discovery of both their true names that got them tangled in this mess. Each time he heard it, it made his stomach churn unpleasantly in bitter remorse. Such powerful words - a constitution of a binding magical contract of a life of servitude to this man - oh how he longed to be free like Eragon !

"Remember Murtaugh - you are no better than your father -" Galbatorix sneered.

"I AM NOT LIKE MY FATHER !" Murtaugh yelled furiously. In a flash he felt his head reel backwards and a moan of pain escape his lips.

Galbatorix towered above him, face contorted in rage. If the tyrant was angry before, now he was positively infuriated.

"Do not disrespect me ," he implored, eyes glinting dangerously.

Murtaugh hung his head in shame, mumbling ruefully, "Yes, master."

His face stung from the vicious slap but he it was minimal compared to the lashes on his back. Those inflicted barrages seared with indescribable pain.

Galbatorix smiled once again. "Now that's better. Tell me apprentice, where did you send the egg ?"

Murtaugh flinched, knowing he was going to make his master angry. Again.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"You don't know ?" Galbatorix echoed. There was no mistaking the steel in his voice.

Quickly composing himself, Murtaugh replied through ragged gasps, "The elves did _something_ to it."

Galbatorix paced in front of him, fingers clasped behind his back. "Did they now ? And what exactly did they _do_ ?"

Murtaugh didn't answer. He didn't know himself - he had never witnessed anything quite like it. None of the spells he mastered prepared him for vanishing objects, what more the Houdini act of dragon eggs. Somewhere in the front of the dimly lit cavern, he could hear Galbatorix sigh.

"My patience is waning Murtaugh - I suggest you do not test the limits of my courtesy -"

Murtaugh tried to suppress a snort. Courtesy ? The day Galbatorix was known as a courteous man would be the day Thorn and himself could step into the Varden without being impaled, maimed, tortured or even slaughtered. Courteous indeed !

"-so I suggest you spare me all the trouble of punishing you and your dragon any further."

On cue, a sharp growl followed by a loud crash and a roar of pain echoed outside.

_Thorn !_ Murtaugh screamed helplessly in his mind. _Thorn, are you alright ?_

It took a while before Thorn responded, his voiced marred with exhaustion and pain. _Little one………… How fare you against the pompous bald oaf ?_

_Thorn - you're weak and yet you still jest ?_ Murtaugh groaned inwardly.

A mental snort answered his thoughts_. If a storm rages around you, do you not battle it with vigour instead of remorse ? Do you not wield Zar'roc with power - striking down armies that outnumber you by thousands to one ? _

_Wise words from a dragon such as yourself - did you by any chance play advisor to the Gods before this ?_ Murtaugh inquired sarcastically.

A deep rumble of laughter followed by a painful gasp responded to his mental link.

_Thorn !_ Murtaugh called out, worry gracing his features.

_Shruikan is too strong - I fear this may be my last battle-_

Murtaugh snapped back instantly, _Don't say that ! We're going to get through this - together ! As dragon and rider - as one ! Don't give up ! _

There was another loud roar outside and the dungeon heated up, almost as if the rock was being heated. Galbatorix paused, eyeing Murtaugh warily.

"Your dragon is foolish - Shruikan is far more powerful than him."

"That may be true but there's is one thing Thorn has that your dragon doesn't ," Murtaugh fired back, uncaring if Galbatorix tortured him further. Better him than his dragon.

The fire in Galbatorix's eyes lit up. "And what may that be ?"

"A heart."

Galbatorix stopped, a look of amusement playing across his features.

"A heart ? That is what makes a dragon rider almighty ? Undefeated ? Invincible ?" he laughed, his cackles bouncing off the walls. Murtaugh snarled and cussed inwardly. Galbatorix inched nearer, bending over his broken form until their noses almost touched.

"A heart doesn't make a strong leader _Night Slayer_ - neither does wealth nor a strong mind –" he tapped his temple with his fingers, "- only power does. And such power can be gained through followers. _ Loyal_ followers. Something you clearly are not."

Murtaugh turned away as pain flared in his right arm. Thorn's pain was his and his pain was Thorn's - something that was wearing both Rider and Dragon down alike as the lashes and fights ensued. He was just praying he could pass out - but thanks to Galbatorix's spell, he'd have to rat out the pain one way or another.

He watched Galbatorix rise to his full height and step away slightly. "No matter - by the end of your excruciating suffering, we will resume our _lessons_ and this time - you will serve me and me alone."

Murtaugh looked up, face blanching slightly. Satisfied, Galbatorix turned to leave just as a soldier - a general, no less, bustled in. Helmet askew and ginger coloured hair tangled in an unkempt mess on an egg-shaped head, the man strode forwards, uncaring at his haphazard state of dressing.

"Sire - one of the elves have spoken !" the man jabbered excitedly, blue eyes alight with glee.

Galbatorix turned heel and stared at the undignified general. He gulped nervously before continuing, "One of the elves broke under torture - we used the -"

"The news Eghart," Galbatorix cut off icily, annoyed.

General Eghart briefly composed himself before muttering, "Sorry - the egg - it was sent to a parallel dimension via a -um …." His forehead creased as he struggled to recall something, "- a spu- spur- spur-something spell -"

"A Spurtilus Charm ," Galabtorix mumbled, fists clenching in anger.

"Yeah - that's the one !" Eghart spoke excitedly.

Fury etched on his face, Galbatorix turned to leave.

A Spurtilus Charm - ancient powerful magic that was delved by elves - something that he loathed the most. Not only was it light magic, but it could only be practiced by elven folk. Which means a visits to the other cells and immense torture was in order. Something he clearly did not want to do, considering he would be rather hunting a deer in Surda rather than go through another bout of interrogations. Elves were particularly hard to crack, it would be some time before he could determine the exact location of the egg.

Just before he left, he spared one last glance at Murtaugh and gestured towards the shadows. "Rizas - make sure my apprentice grovels for mercy - I desire that his _lesson_ be enforced thoroughly."

"Yes, your Majesty ," Rizas answered, strolling forwards, whip in tow.

Casting a satisfied smirk towards his horror stricken student, Galbatorix strode out of the dingy dungeon - savouring the agonising screams that ensued as the door behind him bolted shut.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, England……………………_

Harry carefully unwrapped the stone and set on his bed. Swiftly looking left and right to make sure he was truly alone in the dormitory, he quickly headed towards his trunk, wand pointed at the rusty lock.

"Alohomora."

The lock clicked open and the lid of the trunk lifted. Harry dove into the contents of the battered chest, rummaging through his spare bottles of ink, a clutter of quills, sheaves of parchment, muggy pairs of socks and books of numerous sizes, fingers weaving in and out of the mess. Tossing random things out of his trunk to scour for the item of his desire, Harry began to feel frustrated.

"Where is it ? I remembered putting it here ! Dammit !" he cursed, his breathing becoming more frantic.

"Harry ?"

Harry jumped to his feet, quickly shielding the stone form view. "Who's there ?"

He raised his wand - pointing it to whoever who owned the voice. He wasn't taking any chances - some inner feeling told him that his discovery was not meant to be shared by others. It was his and his alone. Where this sudden bout of non-altruism came about he might never know - but he had better things to dwell on at the moment. Like the meddling intruder. And the beautiful stone nestled on his pillow.

"It's me mate." Ron headed towards Harry, grinning crazily as he pulled out a handful of galleons. "Look ! I got 9 galleons ! Isn't that great ? How much did you get Harry ?"

A derisive snort answered Ron's ecstatic tone. Harry tried his very best to stifle a groan as Dean and Seamus barrelled in, pockets bulging with gold. And if Harry thought things couldn't get more complicated, Neville stumbled in, hopping painfully on one foot as he crashed against a lamp stand.

"It's goblin gold, Ron. It vanishes after a couple of hours ," Seamus implored, emptying his pockets.

Ron's face fell as he muttered a meek, "Oh."

Dean quickly clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder in a consoling gesture. "Don't worry mate, you can still buy some stuff if you hurry ," he spoke, winking devilishly.

Ron's eyes still remained dimmed. His sorrowful features were soon masked by confusion as he stared at Harry, or rather the mess around Harry.

Seamus must have noticed too because he asked, "Blimey Harry - are you cleaning for the next summer break ? The last time I checked it was those bald-?"

"House-elves ," Neville put in, cheeks flushing as all four boys stared at him. "They're called house elves - Hermione told me last Christmas. She said one particular elf called Dobby cleans Gryffindor tower."

Seamus raised an eyebrow before continuing, "-fine, those _house elves_ jobs to do so."

This time, four pairs of eyes moved to Harry's stony face. Harry sighed, trying very best to come up with a logical explanation.

"Well, I was just looking for-" he began before Dean dove past him and exclaimed excitedly, " Wow, Harry ! What's that ?"

Harry groaned and cursed out loud as Seamus ran past him, trying to discover the source of Dean's elation. Harry heard a dramatic gasp and something that sounded like, "Merlin's Beard - what in the name of Circe is that ?"

This time Harry slapped his forehead. Pure idiocy and bad luck caused his secret to - well, no longer be a secret. If only he had the sense to at least drape a blanket over the damn thing before he found his invisibility cloak, he could have escaped a whole tsunami of questions. But judging by Neville's astounded look, Dean and Seamus's excited string of gibberish and Ron's chalky pallor, he'd have a hell lot of explaining to do.

He turned to Ron first, knowing his best friend merited a certain right to know what the hell was going on first. "Ron, I can explain - you see I found this stone while my niffler - Ron ? Are you listening to me ? Ron ?"

Dean tore his eyes away from the gleaming oblong object and looked worriedly at Ron, who had now gone so pale that he resembled a common vampire. "You alright mate ? You look as if someone just shoved a bowl of Murtlap essence down your throat."

Seamus nodded in agreement. Neville fidgeted slightly, chewing the fingernail on his left pinky.

"Is he alright Harry ? He looks as if someone just cast a _petrificus totalus_ on him ," Neville said gingerly.

Three pairs of shocked eyes lingered on Neville for a moment. Harry didn't know what was more shocking : the fact that Neville - the most maladroit wizard in Hogwarts actually reciting a whole charm when he could easily incarcerate the potions room with a flick of his wand, or the horrifying stillness that has grappled Ron so close that he looked comatose in a sense. After much contemplating, Harry decided it was the latter.

Dashing to Ron's side, Harry roughly held him by the shoulders and began to shake him. "Ron, are you there ? Ron ? RON !"

"Maybe one of us should get Madam Pomfrey -" Dean suggested worriedly.

Harry was about to protest when Ron jerked. Harry turned back at the dazed eyes of his friend, glad.

"Ron -?"

Instead, Ron slipped out of his grasp, settling on Harry's bed and stroking the surface of the stone absent-mindedly. If Harry was confused and worried in the beginning, now he was completely dumbfounded.

"Harry, do you know what this is ?" Ron breathed, eyes still locked onto the stone.

No one answered. The air was thick with tension, everyone seemed to be either mortified by Ron's sudden cryptic tone or the sole fact that the stone seemed to pulse slightly under the dying light of the candles next to the bed.

"No ," Harry finally answered, breaking the silence. He could hear Neville's erratic breathing and Dean's muffled footsteps as he shifted from one foot to another. Seamus however, remained motionless although his eyes flickered uncertainly from the stone to Ron's haunted face from time to time.

"It's a dragon egg," Ron replied softly, finally stopping to caress the stone.

Harry heard a sharp exhale somewhere to his left. He was guessing it was Dean.

Frowning, Harry quickly implored, "It can't be - I found it in the Forbidden Forest, Dumbledore said there are no wild dragons anywhere near Hogwarts - the Draconis Banishment Charm makes sure of that. Plus, dragon eggs don't look like this - we've seen Norbert's egg remember ? It was muddy brown, rounder and more smaller."

"Who's Norbert ?" Neville piped up.

"The old codger set up a banishment charm for dragons ?" Seamus chimed in, smiling gleefully. "Wicked………"

Dean suddenly laughed uneasily, "You have got to be kidding me. But the charm works right - I mean no dragon can come anywhere near Hogwarts……. ?"

Harry and Ron ignored all three of them, continuing to converse as if only both of them existed in the room.

Ron paused and frowned, before replying, "I know - I've never seen an egg like this before, but there's no mistaking it - it's definitely a dragon egg."

"How sure are you ?" Harry challenged, uncertain whether he should dump the egg somewhere or return it back to where he found it the first thing tomorrow.

"Bloody hell Harry, I've been stuck the whole summer with Charlie in Romania, remember ? I definitely can tell that it belongs to a dragon - a unique one at that ," Ron intoned humourlessly.

Harry paused and eyed the egg warily. "What do you mean _unique_ ?"

Ron gestured for him to come closer and he did. He peered closely and was shocked to note that there were thin green veins spread across the smooth surface, separating the usual waves of purple colouring which he saw earlier.

"Hang on - it didn't have green lines before this," Harry spoke, looking at Ron, who just shrugged.

Harry continued to stare at the egg before slowly stroking the marble-like surface, confused. Was it the trick of the light that caused him to see a completely different colour ? Or was he becoming colour blind ? He hoped not. The last thing he needed was to get the colour of the _avada kedavra_ curse mixed up with and _expelliarmus_ jinx - wow, that would surely make Voldemort laugh when he tried to kill him next time. Who knows, he might get lucky and the Dark Lord might die from an overdose of hysterics.

He suddenly heard an outraged voice saying, "Hey - what about us ? What are we standing here for ? Moral support ? We want to see too !"

Harry moaned slightly at Seamus's indignant tone. He had completely forgotten about their presence - what a friend he was indeed !

"Fine, come closer - but if anything happens - don't stick my head on a pike for it," Harry muttered. Dean and Seamus laughed as they shuffled forwards. Neville however, stayed a safe distance away.

"Light up Harry, eggs don't bite ," Dean quipped.

There was a loud crack and a sharp hiss as spidery chasms formed on the surface on the once smooth shell. All five boys gaped in wonder as separate pieces of shell slowly peeled away and scattered across the bedspread, exposing a tiny infant dragon with sharp teeth.

Seamus gulped, looking at Dean, "Now it does."

"Bloody hell !" Ron swore loudly, inching away from the little beast. He had enough experience with dragons to know not to stick his finger near one - as proven by the particularly horrifying experience with Norbert during his first year.

Harry however, didn't move. He leaned closer and studied the creature more closely, taking in its rumpled wings that were slowly being unfolded from its back and the tiny polished claws that would soon evolve into gigantic talons.

"Be careful mate !" Ron warned, tugging Harry's sleeve in effort to pull him back. Harry just pulled away from Ron's grasp and if possible leaned in even closer until the tip of his nose was barely an inch away from the dragon's snout.

He was mesmerised by the tiny glittering scales that were a deep shade of lavender and the small ridge of spikes running down its back, which were surprisingly a deep emerald tone. It's belly was also a shade of green, clashing with the vivid purple scales. The eyes of the dragonet however, were the most captivating. Slim and narrow like a cat's, it was a deep shade of olive, somehow portraying wisdom amassing centuries that were trapped inside a fragile form.

"So beautiful…………" Harry found himself unconsciously murmuring, his hand slowly reaching to touch the scaly forehead of the dragonet. Simultaneously, four outraged voices cried out.

"Harry ! Are you mad, mate ? It'll bite off your fingers like sausage !"

"What in Dumbledore's hat are you doing Harry ?"

"Oh god - he's completely lost his marbles !"

"Don't do it Harry !"

But Harry tuned out all their voices, solely concentrated on his prize, which stood brick still, gazing at him in an almost challenging manner - daring him to stroke its fine hide. They were too late anyways, his fingers had already grazed the tips of the scales. Then came a sudden flash of light, so strong that it stung his eyes. There were several gasps and a single horrified scream. And Harry Potter knew no more.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Okay, this was 13 pages on Microsoft Word - you guys better lay down some nice reviews because I spent almost 3 hours on this chapter. I'm really sorry for the late update - to those of you who don't know, I was having my trials and soon I'll be sitting for my finals in university. Which means I won't be updating again until the beginning of June, so please be PATIENT. I'm already giving it my best. ;) _

**PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Dragon Issues

_Wow, I haven't updated this baby for a long, long time……… But I have a good reason(s) for my bad, backstabbing, 'I-promise-to-update-earlier' behavior :_

_a) I've officially finished my first book - it has been sent in for proof reading and is due to be published someday. Hence my lengthy absence because let me tell you something : Writing a 150 000 word book plus editing plus staying cooped up at home twenty four-seven isn't quite a good combination. It apparently leads to paranoia, googly-eyed syndrome when one sits in front of the computer and a strange coveting for fusty cheese._

_b) I just encountered the worst month of my life ( the accursed June to be exact ), whereby I had to engage in a verbal tussle with my parents regarding my future and me staying at home and writing my book. Some of you already know this, whilst others might still be in the dark of my anarchic personal life; but I just want to say that it reached an almost suicidal point. But I'm still alive. So I guess that's good. I think._

_c) I'm nursing an injured middle finger in my right hand. Not good, but I'm living through typing with nine other incompetent fingers. To my dearly beloved middle finger; may you get well soon and kick some alphabet ass on the keyboard by next Monday. _

_d) I'm currently attending driving lessons. I may not be free sometimes, but I'm stuck at home most of the time, so I'll use whatever spare minutes I have left in my schedule to update all my fics and possibly finish them by the end of this year._

_So sorry for the inconveniences guys – I really missed you all as well. So here's a special treat : I'm updating ALL my beauties. Read and drink up the ones which match your brand of tea, and please kindly leave a gentle/constructive review afterwards. Flames will be used to roast my neighbor's dead rats by the way, before the aforementioned carcasses will be flung back into her porch. She's a nasty old hag, so sue me._

_Oh, and I realize my writing was incredibly amateurish and full of grammar/spelling errors ( looking back and shuddering at all stories ), so my deepest apologies for that. I won't give it my all, but I'll try to do as much as I can to make my stories better._

_So read and enjoy !_

**Disclaimer : If I did own any of them, what the heck would I be doing here ? Sheesh……..**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 3 : Dragon Issues. **

_**Galbatorix's Palace, Algaesia ………**_

Galbatorix was mad - no, wait. He wasn't mad. He was positively livid. After spending a good three hours pacing in a dingy cavern that magically bound its captives to the walls, those blasted, fair-skinned elves hadn't spoken a word. Not a single _bloody_ syllable. Not even after being subjected to an indescribable bout of torture that could easily turn a human being into ashes.

Elves were the nastiest, vilest beings when it came to divulging secrets - yes, that far he'd known. Which after all that was done - only one option remained for him to crack their fortitude. Something he'd tried to avoid since he didn't quite like to forcefully eradicate mental barriers that shielded the most convoluted part of the mind - the keeper of memories.

But they refused to accept the niceties of his offer and chose the harder way. Personally, Galbatorix was just surprised that that fool - Eghart, had managed to extract such valuable information from those abominable creatures. Maybe he had simply made it up ? A well planned ruse to make him happy and avoid execution ?

_No, later, _he thought, refocusing his malignant gaze on the leonine male elf before him. _This must be done first. And then a………cure………for the treacherous behavior of Morzan's son._

He feigned a deep sigh of discontentment, his eyes catching the weakening elf's face. The other two remained fairly silent, their own wary eyes dredging the king's expression.

_They are tired,_ he realized, smirking inwardly. _Good, very good. Easier for me, difficult for them. Foolish beings._

"One last chance, _elf _ ," he spat the last word out distastefully. "Which dimension did you send it to ? This is my final offer - I would not be so courteous to grant you the same stretch of _leniency _ next time."

The elf gazed back at him blankly, his eyes guarded but defiant. Not that Galbatorix was expecting an answer, but he was somewhat pleased that this presented the opportunity to show them how truly ruthless he could be once he was denied.

"Fine, it is your _death_ then, elf."

He began to pace forwards - to complete what he should have done-

"We are willing to die for the Varden, not for the likes of a merciless leader such as yourself."

Galbatorix spun around at the sound of the feminine voice, a small smile fixed on his lips.

"Is that so, lady elf ?" he asked amusedly, arching his eyebrow. "Could you perhaps care to enlighten me why such a hopeless force could in any way threaten me ? Or perhaps usurp my throne ?"

The female elf glared at him, her matted dark hair fanning out behind her face like a misshapen peacock's tail. "I serve for what is right and just, not for some being who craves power without a single care for his lands."

Galbatorix threw his head back and laughed coldly, his icy cackles sending shivers down her spine.

"I do not care ? Is that what you think I am ? A heartless creature who thrives solely on power ?" He moved closer to her, his putrid breath resting on her delicate features as he leaned forwards. "I only desired to bring the time of the Riders back from the depths, lady elf. But yet, you and your _foolish_ companions - the _Varden_-" he hissed deeply "-thwart my noble attempts time and again."

"And we shall continue resisting ," she bit back icily, crinkling her nose. "We saw the manner in which you conduct order in your regime - namely your apprentice. Dragon Riders were established to protect the weak-"

"Wrong ," he interjected coldly, digging his nails into her shoulder blade and smiling callously when she gasped in pain. "They are revived to empower the strong - the worthy. Weaklings are not to be protected. There is an order in the universe - only the strongest shall survive to see the light of another day. And might I remind you, I am the strongest."

"No, Eragon is ," another male elf answered a few feet away, causing Galbatorix's eyes to flick towards him. "And he shall be a far better Rider this lands has ever seen-" The elf let lose a strangled cry, his body convulsing heavily as Galbatorix stabbed a single finger in his direction.

He continued to scream, his pitiful yells echoing throughout the stone laden fortress.

"Stop it ! Stop hurting him !" the female elf cried, her eyes widening in horror as she watched his body contort in an unnatural way.

Galbatorix turned to her, his eyes devoid of any mercy. "I shall make a proposition to you then. You tell me where you sent my egg, and I will release him of this spell. If not……." The elf screeched even louder and his muscles began to shudder heavily as he ripped out pieces of his own skin, sending thin rivulets of blood to stream out of the open gashes.

He watched in sick satisfaction as the female glowered at him and shifted gazes to her tortured partner, her bottom lip trembling as she swallowed the hardened lump in her throat.

"Never ," she whispered. "I will not……._betray_ the Varden even if it pains me so."

Flames danced in the enraged king's eyes upon hearing her proclamation, but dimmed down immediately as his lips twisted into a sardonic smile.

"Fine. It is after all _your_ choice."

The male elf bawled at the top of his lungs as his own fingers dug through the hollow sockets of his eyes, ripping out the eyeballs and causing a steady crimson river to gush out. He began to rip off more pieces of his body, until his hoarse screams eventually diminished into soft whimpers of pain. The female just turned away from her dying compatriot, tiny tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

"Tell me elf, or I shall bestow the same gift upon you."

She growled under her breath but didn't reply. Deciding that he had weakened her mind enough by crushing her resolve, Galbatorix placed his fingers on her temple and muttered slowly, "Küria Nugálèz Mùa Nakshïk."

He watched her squirm helplessly under his grasp as he began to puncture her mind, clouting her mental shields with the flame tipped sword of his own spell. Her barriers were extremely strong even in her present frail state, but after much forceful nudging, he watched the blue haze that shrouded her innermost thoughts shimmer and bend under his continuous barrages. He kept probing and poking, ignoring the thin sheen of sweat that coated her forehead as she fought against him valiantly, eventually smiling when her shield relented.

His smirk widened when an onslaught of images filtered through his mind, linking her thoughts to his.

The gleaming stone passed into her arms - her fingers tracing across the smooth surface - the burst of light and Murtaugh's shocked face - the sentinel of Urgals that attacked them - Gleriz protecting her as she lost her sword - dragged down the tunnels - a magical prison…….

The images suddenly became more distorted, as if the elf herself was watching the next few events through a blurred glass. It took less than a second for Galbatorix to realize that she was magically keeping tabs on the egg as she sent it to the next dimension.

A young boy with a strange creature - grabbing the egg and hiding it under his robes as he ran past others - rummaging through a chest in search of something - another boy stroking the egg as they appeared to argue - the egg hatching and the boy reaching out - darkness all over…………

Galbatorix retracted his fingers and severed his mental link, thunderous rage leaking through every single pore in his body. Not only was his prized possession beyond his reach, but it has also been discovered for what it truly was.

_So it has hatched,_ he mused angrily. _And to a mere boy who knows nothing of the power he holds………_

He glared at the panting elf and backhanded her sharply across the face, causing her to topple over in unconsciousness. Striding past the only other standing elf in the room, he paused to unleash an unearthly growl.

"You are foolish to try and send the egg to another dimension, elf. Be warned, you shall pay _dearly_ for this mistake……."

With that said, he kicked away the other dead elf's body - Gleriz, the female elf's mate, he assumed, before heading towards the confines of his room.

He was going to annihilate this new Rider at all costs. Nothing would stand in his way, not even the thick barrier that separated both dimensions. He would make sure of it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, England………**_

The first thing Harry was blindly aware of when he slowly regained consciousness was a hideous grating noise - the scratchy sounds causing his ears to itch with irritation. Upon focusing harder on the coarse notes however, he realized that they simply weren't erratic, _irritating_ noises, but rather distorted voices - each pitch barely audible in his dazed state.

"…..how are we supposed to do that ? The bloody thing won't let us anywhere near him."

"Why don't we call someone ? Like Professor McGonagall ?"

"Yeah, right-" Harry heard a derisive snort before the hardened tone continued, "-you go and fetch the miserable old bat then. I bet she would _love_ to hand us a free supply of Honeydukes best chocolate when she finds out Potter is unconscious and there's a weird looking lizard next to him."

"It's a dragon, Seamus."

"Whatever, mate. But I think we should wake him up. He's been out cold for a good hour."

"Why don't we poke the dragon away ? Just give it a nudge and see whether it rolls off him or something ?"

"Do you care to sacrifice your wand then ? Because I'm sure as hell not getting mine anywhere near that little beast."

"Me neither."

Another familiar, condescending tone followed this proclamation. "You're the one who suggested it, Dean."

"I know, but maybe we could try a levitation charm and zoom it out of the window or something. That way we get to keep our fingers and our wands in one piece."

A short moment of silence preceded and Harry could vaguely sense everyone in the room stiffen. The strangely familiar voices around him were obviously contemplating that particular possibility - he just hoped the voice that sounded like Neville wouldn't be the first one to start casting any spells soon.

"You know, it just might work. Me mam always said 'spare ye broomsticks from the maw of flaming dragons'."

"What in Merlin's name was _that_ supposed to mean ?" an incredulous voice asked - Ron, Harry managed to pin down. Well, at least it sounded like Ron.

"Dunno. Never gave a pixie's nut about it anyways……..So, who wants to start flicking their wands first ?"

"Me !" someone declared enthusiastically; the sound of scrunching fabric evident in the air as no doubt the volunteer whipped out his wand.

"Okay, everyone step back - I want a clear field for this-"

"Just get over it, mate ," Ron told him off, before being interjected by another timid tone.

"Don't accidentally hit Harry, Dean !"

Neville, Harry now pegged down, unconsciously shifting his unopened eyes as he strained to listen more to this warped conversation.

"Wouldn't dream of it ," Dean promised, before muttering lowly, "We need our seeker intact anyway. How else would we win the cup this year ? That foul toad has been docking points like it was Christmas come early - oh, I bet she would _love_ to kick Harry off the Gryffindor team-"

"Would you just get on with it already ?" a voice that sounded unmistakably like Seamus cried exasperatedly.

"Okay, okay, don't get your wand in a knot……….Um…….let's see……Wingardium le-"

Before Dean could complete his incantation, Harry stirred in the folds of the soft mattress he was currently propped upon, groaning as he fought off the tiny tendrils of drowsiness. He was numbly aware of the acrid smell of burning rubber somewhere within the room, but he couldn't trust his nose just yet. In fact, he couldn't rely on any of his clogged up senses - all though the sounds and smells were slowly gaining in clarity.

"Hold it ! He's waking up !" Ron yelled somewhere in the distance.

The was a hurried shuffle of feet around Harry as he felt bodies press in closer together, every single curious eye tacked on his feeble body. He hazarded a guess at the last part, but he was positive that everyone was watching him. He cracked a bleary eye open, barely registering the proverbial red sheets he was placed upon, and the distorted bundle that laid curled on his chest.

"Whusssaaaaaaaapppp ?" he slurred incoherently, his tongue shriveling from numbness.

"He doth speak !" Harry heard Dean say, only to hear a sharp yowl from the speaker as Ron undeniably hit him over the head with a copy of _Quidditch : A Game Made Real_.

"Easy, Harry……You're out of the gutter for now ," a fleshy blob with flaxen hair - Seamus, murmured silently on his left.

Harry licked his chapped lips, straining his voice box to produce another more coherent word.

"Glaaaaaaaaa……….." He stopped and tried again, feeling frustrated by the massive weight on his chest and his frozen vocal chords. "Glasssseeeeesssss……."

"Eh, what did he say ?" another distorted shape with speckles of red asked the person next to him. The dark skinned boy standing a few feet away shrugged, but a larger humanoid shape spoke up on Harry's behalf.

"I think he said glasses."

He watched the large glob shift around a little to his right, before slipping a pair of silver framed glasses over his nose. He wanted to mutter a soft word of gratitude, but his tongue remained stubbornly complacent when it came to talking. So Harry refocused his newly sharpened gaze on the four boys surrounding him, his eyes recording their flustered features and concerned expressions.

All though he could see that Ron seemed slightly on edge for some strange reason - one he was sure to find out. Soon.

"How are you feeling, Harry ?" Neville asked shyly, his dark eyes wide and watery.

" 'ike I've 'en 'rampled by a Thestral ," he said blandly, the fingers in his right hand tingling for some unexplainable reason. He chanced a glance down at his palm, only to moan when an oval shaped scar glinted from the surface of the creased skin, taunting him with its revering presence.

" 'hat is dat ?" he groaned aloud, shaking his right hand in front of his face so that everyone else could get a good look at the abominable mark.

"Dunno……..Neat scar though ," Dean remarked.

Ron frowned at him, then at Harry's palm. "Never seen anything like that before in my life, mate. But it does look like some sort weird, gnome shaped footprint."

"Looks like a shining - eh, what do muggles call it….." Seamus paused to scratch his chin, before snapping his fingers. " A tattoo ! At least, I think it was…….."

"Is it a cursed mark ? After you touched your dragon ?" Neville asked reasonably, oblivious to Ron's deepening frown.

Harry couldn't help but heave a sigh. Another cursed mark ? As if the one Voldemort gave him on his forehead that ill-fated night of his parents demise wasn't _cursed_ enough for him to handle. Someone up there had to give him a larger, uglier mark on his palm too.

_Just perfect,_ Harry mused angrily. _Bloody perfect. How am I going to hold a quill with this thing on my hand……Even worse - how am I going to hide it from Snape ? Or Dumbledore, for that matter ? _

But his musings were cut short as Neville's words suddenly replayed in his head.

'………_Is it a cursed mark ? After you touched your dragon ? ………'_

Harry felt his muscles jerk in protest as he struggled to sit up. The lump on his chest slid from his bed and landed with a thunk on the ground below. Ignoring the tiny chirp of discontent that currently sounded from below his bed ( he thought it must have been one of those ridiculous Humming Snifflerats Fred released into the dormitory much earlier ), he turned to look at the rest of his friends.

"What dragon ?"

"Um…….The one you just dumped on the floor ?" Dean offered, his eyes trailing to the scene below Harry's bundled up feet.

Throwing off the crimson covers that enveloped him, Harry quickly bolted out of bed and got to his feet - albeit shakily, a tiny frown creasing his forehead as he watched a tiny infant dragon roll to its feet, its dark eyes narrowing into two, tiny slits as it shot him a 'that-was-not-very-nice' look.

"Damn ," he cussed, swallowing the lump that was lodged in his throat. He pivoted sharply, his knee throbbing as it collided heavily with the bedpost. A tiny chirping snicker hailed from the floor and Harry glowered at the dual toned hatchling, resisting the urge to kick it and send it sailing out of the tower.

"What happened ? Where did _that_-" He pointed at the dragon and he could have sworn it snorted in a dragonish way "-even come from ?"

"You don't remember ?" Dean piped up incredulously, before anyone else could answer him.

Harry shook his head and Ron exhaled loudly through his teeth, his fingers nervously coiling around a loose piece of thread that dangled from the hem of his robes. The others fidgeted nervously as well, each one of them trading disconcerted looks.

"Well………" Seamus started, breathing sharply. "It started………"

It took the boys less than half an hour to lay their story straight ( there were times Ron retaliated with, 'I didn't get a faraway look in my eyes ! I was just….._thinking_…….' to which Dean responded with an icy 'Yeah, right……Keep telling yourself that you didn't look like you saw a Grim standing on the windowsill……' ), but by the time Harry got the gist of the supposedly epic story, bits and pieces of his own memory were returning to him, the shattered fragments slowly forming a train of moving images in his mind.

The niffler's excited squeak - him rummaging through his trunk - Ron running in with a crazy grin - Dean shooting past him to look at the stone - the separate waves of purple and green - the sharp crack and the tiny infant lizard - his hand reaching out - excruciating pain……..

"So what do we do with it now ?" Neville's voice interceded, slicing through his bout of reminiscence.

Dean and Seamus locked eyes with Harry in a flash, all though Ron's eyes glazed over a little as he appeared to be in deep thought. Harry wasn't quite sure of the answer himself - what in toadspawn was he supposed to do with a baby dragon ? One that would most probably grow to fill out the entire dormitory in three months time, at that ? He most certainly couldn't keep it. But he felt that he couldn't get rid of it either.

The damned thing was busy staring at him with wide, Bambi-dragon eyes right now, for crying out loud !

Feeling thoroughly frustrated, Harry racked his brains for a suitable place - a secret room that could foster temporary shelter to a growing magical beast - one that could never be traipsed by anyone save himself…..

He eyed the vivid, green scales of his dragon and the answer came rolling into his head in a breeze. He was confident he found the perfect spot.

"Alright, I know where to keep you ," he told the dragon, feeling stupid for talking to it in the first place. Dragons weren't particularly intelligent creatures, thus they were most certainly incapable of recognizing human speech. But judging by the way this one was cocking its head to one side in deep understanding - as if hanging on to his every word, he begged to differ.

"But you have to be quiet ," he continued, unease settling in his stomach as the calculating, olive green eyes never wavered from his face. "And I promise I'll visit every time I can, but don't cause any trouble, okay ? Not that you could, but still……."

He left the rest of his lecture unspoken, ignoring the probing glances of the rest of the boys as he swiftly dug through his trunk again. But the silence that held throughout his mini conversation was due to be shattered.

"Where are you planning to keep it, Harry ?" Seamus asked boldly.

Harry simply sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his other free hand already coiling around the wand in his pocket as he thought of what to do next. He knew he shouldn't, but he had a feeling he should……..At least, ignorance was a bliss, or so they say……..

"I'm really, really sorry, you guys ," he mumbled sullenly, feeling rotten for what he was about to do next. He nudged his dragon with his foot and pushed it under his bed, before quickly throwing his blankets over its puny frame.

"Harry, what are-?" Ron began confusedly, only to stop when he watched Harry's wand point directly at his head.

"Sorry, Ron. But it'll be better this way. Trust me." Harry paused warily before saying, '_Obliviate _ !'

A tiny flash of silver burst from the tip of his wand, hitting Ron squarely in the forehead. Before the others could react to his sudden assault, he hit them with the same spell, concentrating solely on the false images that he desired to plant in their minds. Hermione had secretly taught him how to use the spell when Lockhart tried to scramble his memory three years ago - he wasn't perfect at conjuring and inputting hoaxes into one's mind, but he had been decent enough not to leave too many questionable holes in the memories of his victims.

Which brought him back to another circle - he had to apologize to Hermione as well. He was bound to seek her expertise soon, whatnot with the mysterious dragon taking refuge under his bed.

When the light dimmed down, a mystified Ron stared unblinkingly at Neville, before remarking, "Oh yes, herbology essay - I think mine's with Hermione. She said she was looking through the properties of Baleroot - I still don't know-"

Harry watched the pair disappear through the opened passageway at the end, Seamus and Dean not far behind as they both quarreled about which Quidditch team was due to bring home the regional cup this season. As soon as their voices were swallowed by the choking, concrete walls around them, Harry turned to inspect the extremely still bundle that laid by his feet.

"You're a downright claw in the neck, do you know that ?"

He watched a small snout poke through the end of the crimson material, before a tiny chirp resounded in response. Sighing heavily, he yanked away the thin sheet and grabbed his invisibility cloak from _behind_ his trunk ( and all along he was actually looking _in_ it ), gently scooping up the dragon and draping the wafer thin cloak over the both of them.

Just as he was about to stroll out of the dormitory, the tiny reptile managed to slide down his body low enough to wrap its tail around the crook of his knee, involuntarily causing him to bend his leg and trip. He crashed headlong into a nearby dresser with a large thud, his hand automatically rising to ease the swelling on his forehead.

He glowered at the unharmed beast, running through several extremely foul words in his mind. The dragon just shot him an innocent look in return.

"Stupid, sneaky lizard."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Not a superb ending, but I guess it'll do. Don't you just wonder where Harry is going to hide his dragon ? You guys can e-mail your guesses, and whoever who sends in the correct location will get to bring back a gigantic packet of chocolate chip e-cookies !_

_Oh, and before I forget, yes - I understand Harry's dragon was supposed to be green ( thanks to those of you who tipped me off ), but since I accidentally introduced Harry's egg as purple, I decided to tweak it a little to make the dragon dual colored. So sorry if it sounds weird, but hopefully it'll suffice. I might include an explanation for the two toned hatchling later………_

_And one more thing – before you guys decide to mutilate me and ask me, 'Where the hell is Eragon ? Goddamnit woman, you write under the Eragon section and there's no Eragon ? What sort of a freak are you ?' or something along those lines, I promise to write about Eragon in the next chapter. Galbatorix and Murtaugh has had their own fair share of the limelight, so the blue rider's time will come. Just be patient - I can't cram everyone into a single chapter. Bear in mind, crossovers aren't as easy to write as it looks._

_So………hope you guys had a good read, review my readers ! _

**REVIEW PLEASE ! MORE REVIEWS PROMPT FASTER UPDATES !**


	4. Two Guardians, Two Realms

_Sorry for the long wait – I got caught up trying to apply for a scholarship and handle four separate college applications all at once. Good grief, the paperwork was sheer murder ! But I'm back and kicking. Hopefully this chapter will provide a better read than the last._

_P.S. The time frame isn't going to be as accurate as the Fifth Book – some of the sequence of events might be jumbled, so please don't yell at me for screwing it up a little. You have been warned !_

**Disclaimer : Nope. I don't own any of them; sadly. **

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 4 : Two Guardians, Two Realms.**

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, England…… **_

Harry scuttled along the corridors, trying vainly to keep the squirming dragon hidden under his cloak quiet. It had let out several chirps of protest when he pressed it against his chest too tightly – earning a sharp glare from Filch as he hurried past a painting of Bordon the Ugly.

Thankfully, the repulsive caretaker turned tail when the sharp pong of Dungbombs floated from inside a nearby classroom, leaving Harry free from suspicion, or even worse – expulsion. But that close shave didn't deter his scaly companion from nipping him repeatedly on the wrists.

"Could you stop that ? I'm trying to get you some place safe !" he hissed angrily, finally losing his temper. _Stupid dragon._

The hatchling snorted but didn't respond otherwise.

Rolling his eyes, he gently eased into the flooded bathroom with care, narrowly avoiding a cackling Peeves that soared overhead and poured a bottleful of Murtlap essence all over the brick walls.

"Splashidy splash ! What a horrible mess ! Ol' Peevsy is up to tricks, will filthy Filchy lose his snicks ?"

The horrendous songs and sounds of essence being splashed all over the dingy corridors were shut out as Harry closed the door behind him. He was just about to remove his cloak-

"Do you think so ? It's not like he has looked at me in such a way before ," a sad, low voice resounded from the furthest cubicle.

Harry stiffened immediately, his fingers still strangling the edges of his cloak in mid-movement. There was something dissonantly familiar about that voice.

"Pssht……_Wizards_. A real tragedy when they fall head over heels for a witch. I remember Florence Thistle used a Love Potion to get Aron Krisby to kiss her in Greenhouse Four during Christmas ," another soft, poignant tone issued from the same direction – even this seemed a little familiar.

Harry decided to switch tracks and inch closer towards the cubicles, ignoring the soft squelching of water greeting his worn out trainers.

"No, I can't do that !" the first voice continued, aghast. "I can't do that to _him_ ! He's in lo-!"

"Why not ?" the second speaker argued, before pausing and replying sadly, "At least you have a chance. I didn't have one. I couldn't make a potion without having it blowing up. You're really smart for a muggleborn."

There was a miserable sigh and he moved closer, ignoring his throbbing palm and pesky dragon – which was now head butting his ribs rather painfully.

"It doesn't matter. He won't look-"

Any moment now, Harry was about to push open the slightly ajar door of the last stall-

"Argh !" he yelped, watching a tiny trickle of blood race drip from his finger, his unwanted dragon staring at him innocently.

But that wasn't the problem.

The moment he had yelled, something silver and wispy passed straight _through_ him, causing a blitz of shivers to cascade down his spine. The cubicle door flew open and there stood Hermione – her eyes puffy and her face slightly swollen from crying – with her wand pointed straight at his chest.

"Herm-"

"_Petrificus Totalus_ !"

He keeled backwards and hit the sodden floor below with a crashing thud, unable to move. He felt sharp claws rake across his front as his dragon toppled off him with a muffled squawk.

"Ooh……Is he dead ?" Moaning Myrtle asked, circling around to get a better look at the seemingly invisible boy.

But Hermione didn't respond – instead, she just dropped to her knees and groped around a little, before tugging off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Oh, Harry ! I'm so sorry !" she gasped aloud, before hastily muttering a counter-curse and rubbing her tear streaked eyes. "I didn't know ! I caught some Third Year Slytherins using a Disillusionment Charm to prank Colin Creevy yesterday, so I thought they were at it _again_-"

Harry sat up abruptly, ignoring Hermione's unstoppable babble and Myrtle's slightly chipper greeting. Which was slightly odd, considering that she was named _Moaning_ Myrtle for a reason.

"Hermione, listen – I'm so sorry for ea-" he interrupted, only to stop in mid-sentence when she looked past him and gasped again, reeling backwards in terror.

Harry followed her wandering, frightful eyes and watched the tiny baby dragon lick itself clean a few inches away from his back, paying no interest to its surroundings.

"Oh, about that……" he began to explain sheepishly, "It happened-"

"But Harry, you know we shouldn't ! What if Hagrid comes looking for it-" Hermione said hurriedly, dropping her apologies and turning accusatory.

"It's not Hagrid's ," he cut her off again, feeling slightly annoyed. "It's mine."

She paused and stared at him. Myrtle was now yelling in the corner for acknowledgement, but the both of them ignored her pointedly.

"Yours ?" Hermione finally managed to echo blankly. Harry nodded and rolled up the right sleeve of robe, exposing the shiny silver mark that stood out from his skin.

"Oh !"

"Think you can fix it ?" Harry asked, feeling a slight surge of hopefulness. It was a trove full of misled musings, but he welcomed it all the same, relishing in the temporal delusion that time itself would turn back and this……_disaster_ will cease to happen.

_Maybe I don't need to hide it from Snape or Dumbledore – maybe it can be removed, _he mused, letting his thoughts wander and get ahead of himself. _Maybe I'm still lying somewhere in the Forbidden Forest and this is all just a horrible, twisted dream with Voldemort behind it somehow-_

But before he could fool himself anymore further, a sharp wail resounded from above, startling him right back into reality. The illusion snapped and his new scar stood out like a gleaming beacon against his palm, taunting him with its presence.

"No, Myrtle ! We didn't mean – come back !" Hermione pleaded, watching the bawling ghost float through the wall.

Harry was suddenly aware that he was still crouched down on the wet floor, a curious dragonet seated next to him and a fearful Hermione sighing in resignation right in front of him. It was almost shocking this new realization – perhaps even more mortifying than his initial perception that he was simply an ordinary boy wizard.

Which was most obviously a lie – he was anything short of normal. Not since Voldemort destroyed everything he'd loved and cherished. It didn't take long before a flash of green light invaded his vision – his senses clouded by a woman's hoarse pleads.

He quickly pushed back the onslaught of memories before they could overwhelm him any further. That was the past. This is the present.

Harry diverted his attention towards Hermione, who was still begging Myrtle to come back. She finally gave up and got to her feet, her voice doused with sorrow.

"I shouldn't have ignored her. She did help me before you came……" She stopped and sighed again, before looking back at the dragon. "Where did you find it, Harry ? And how did you get that scar ?"

"I……" Harry – silently grateful for this short reprieve – launched into his tale, recounting every single thing he could remember but carefully omitting the part about casting a Memory Charm on Ron as well as the others. He figured she wouldn't be too pleased to hear about that selfish act.

Hermione looked a little condescending and pursed her lips each time she felt a question bubble in her throat, but let Harry continue, her wary eyes constantly darting from the baby dragon to Harry's marked palm.

But Harry didn't give her a chance to pelt him with questions. As soon as he was done with his tale, he stood up and edged towards the sinks in the middle of the cavernous lavatory, seeking out the specific tap which bore the carvings of a tiny serpent.

He simply couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

"Harry, what are you-?" Hermione began to ask, only to stop as realization dawned. The dragon trotted after her, only to pause and sniff the bottom of the sink.

Harry quickly scooped it up – ignoring its terrified squeak – and hissed at the tiny snake engraved upon the metal tap. The cracked tiles below them gave way almost instantly and the sink sank backwards, exposing a narrow tunnel that was wide enough to fit a small man.

He turned and looked at Hermione, who was now staring at him uncertainly. "Are you coming ?"

Instead of answering, she just hung back and chewed her lip nervously, and Harry almost slapped himself in the head.

_Of course she hasn't been here ! She was petrified and Ron was with you at that time, remember ? _he thought, instantly feeling stupid.

But before he could dwell upon his ignorance, Ron's cheerful face suddenly flooded in front of his eyes and his insides instantly swirled with guilt. He began to regret casting that charm on Ron – after all, he should be _here_ with them to share this secret, not left in the dark without a single clue.

Harry quickly shook his thoughts away. They could wait. For now, he had a pestilential dragon to hide. And a fretful witch to convince.

"We just have to slide down, Hermione. It leads directly into the Chamber of Secrets ," he said, answering her unasked questions. She nodded brusquely – he could see the terror mingled with determination in her eyes – but she briskly strode to his side, taking him by surprise.

He didn't think she would follow.

"Just follow me." Harry squeezed into the narrow chasm and expected to feel the thrill of tumbling knee first into the dank depths below, but instead he floated carefully downwards all the while, his dragon clinging on to the front of his robes like a scaly rucksack. He chanced a glance upwards and found Hermione levitating a few feet above him – most probably using a Hover Charm to keep them both afloat.

He hit the ground softly and watched Hermione land gracefully next to him. Her face was smeared a little with dust, but she shot him an encouraging look and grinned. He grinned back.

"Which way ?" she asked, shattering their gazes and staring at all the tunnels.

"That one ," Harry replied, pointing at a caved in tunnel. "But we could use the other one next to it. It'll be longer, but more safer."

She nodded and they set off, trying their best to ignore remnants of dead mice and snakeskin that trailed across the floor. After much sloshing through puddles of dark, rancid water, they finally came across a gloomy opening that lit up as soon as they stepped on the smooth marble floor, exposing the tall statue of Salazar Slytherin at the head of the hall.

Hermione gasped as she took in her new surroundings, her eyes bulging in shock and fascination. Harry chuckled and led her up front, where a huge basilisk skeleton made its stand. He frowned as he bend over and studied it.

"This can't be right ," he said, examining the clean bones. Not even a bit of skin clung on to the hardened, white remnants.

If he knew no better, he'd say that the snake had died several centuries beforehand, not two and a half years ago. He heard Hermione shuffle next to him and peer down at the twisted skeleton.

"Alacritus Putrefaction ," she declared, her eyes aglow with excitement.

Harry gave her a blank stare and she puffed herself up, beginning to explain.

"It's like a swift form of decay. Most magical creatures wither away in a few days, leaving behind nothing except for their bones and hide. Basilisks and dragons normally decompose after several hours, so most wizards collect their fangs and blood before they could disintegrate completely – one Polish wizard claimed that he could cast a Disaging Charm to stop the process, but there's no real record-"

"Wait-" Harry sliced right across her elucidation, "-you actually think-?"

"I don't _think_ so, Harry ," Hermione said impatiently, "I _know _ so. It was written in the Monster Book of Monsters during our Third Year – Care of Magical Creatures, remember ?"

Harry had just opened his mouth to argue with her logic ( dead creatures disintegrating in a few days – possibly hours ? ), but her eyes suddenly widened and she screamed. He reeled around and whipped his wand out, letting his dragon hit the floor below with a muffled thud.

A spindly serpent with scales the color of moss slithered towards him, its curious eyes fixed on the domed ceiling above. Its forked tongue darted back and forth, tasting the air and the new inhabitants of its lair.

_Wizards ! Always filthy, overbearing Wand-Holders ! Why, oh why, Master Wizard, have you come into my dwellings ?_

Harry steadied his wand and stepped back, looking slightly off to the left. It was a sheer wonder why he wasn't dead yet.

The young basilisk inched closer, asking the same question again. Harry finally chose to respond, keeping an eye on Hermione – who was gazing away pointedly and slowly drawing out her wand.

_Don't come any closer,_he warned in a silent hiss. _I'll jinx you if you try. Leave us alone; we do not mean any harm._

_You need not fear me, Master Wizard. I am all but blind. My eyes can no longer hold its venom. I come without harm as well._

Harry blinked and slowly turned, watching the cloudy eyed serpent with a measured amount of prudence. It just flicked its tongue at him lazily, before cocking its triangular head at the puny dragon that stood sentry next to Harry's foot.

_Who is this ? An infant of one of my distant kin ?_ it asked, sliding closer. The dragon swiftly rose to its haunches, baring its razor sharp fangs in warning.

Harry laughed at its protective stance and called over his shoulder, dropping his wand back into the pocket of robes, "It's all right, Hermione. He's blind."

He felt Hermione stir a little behind him and inhale deeply. He looked back at the inquisitive snake.

_What are you doing here ?_ he asked it gently.

The basilisk brought itself to a great height, before responding pompously, _I am Sigron, currently sole guardian to the Chamber of Secrets. I was born and nurtured here by my mother _– Harry looked down at the dead basilisk and felt a sudden wave of guilt – _and until the end of time, I shall be a protector of this sacred hollow as all my ancestors before me. The trust of Salazar Slytherin shall not be breached as long as I breathe._

"What is he saying ?" Hermione whispered, and Harry repeated everything Sigron said to her as quietly as he could.

Hermione frowned. "But that isn't possible ! A basilisk cannot give birth – it is hatched by a toad from a chicken's egg-"

_A foolish myth,_ Sigron exclaimed, much to Harry's amazement. _We are proud, noble creatures that are born from a single parent every millennia. Wand-Holders fear us because of our Venom-Eyes, but we are not such a threat otherwise – unless you include our Fire-Fangs. We do not seek wars with any of the Two-Legs above. Only the Many-Sight are our enemy._

_You understand English ?_ Harry questioned curiously, ignoring whatever the serpent had just conveyed.

Sigron unleashed what might seem like a snort.

_I understand that tongue and many others. But I cannot speak it, for very obvious circumstances._

Harry grinned at the deep-set humor from the basilisk, but only widened his smirk when he was struck with a sudden, crazed inspiration. Another foolish delusion no doubt, but one that was quick enough to extinguish his rationale and commandeer his initiative.

_If Sigron wouldn't leave this place under any reason, then he could most certainly keep an eye on the dragon !_ he thought excitedly, relishing in the joy of lifting this heavy burden off his chest.

But he almost immediately stopped himself in mid-celebration as logic began to trickle into his mind.

_What if he doesn't agree ? How can a small basilisk take care of a baby dragon down here – all alone ?_

Sigron, mercifully, must have somehow thought along the same lines. It's either that or he had read Harry's mind – a shocking possibility that Harry himself simply didn't want to comprehend at the moment.

_You wish to find a safe dwelling place for the hatchling, do you not ?_he asked mysteriously, and Harry could have sworn the blind serpent winked at him.

_How did you-?_Harry began to hiss, only to be interjected.

_Rest easy, Master Wizard – Oh, great Serpent Slayer. _

Harry cringed when he said that, but fell silent and let the basilisk continue. Next to him, Hermione's breath was coming and going in short, rapid puffs. His dragon still stood protectively by his side, all though its teeth were no longer bared.

_I am in your debt for slaughtering my mother. If it was not for you and your__foolish bravery, I would not have survived otherwise – we serpents have a brutal tussle when it comes to succeeding bloodlines._Sigron paused for a while, before adding silently, _I shall keep the dragonet under my watch from weary eyes. It shall be home with me, but you must seek us every week. A smooth bargain, yes ?_

Harry pursed his lips and considered his options, which were pretty much limited. If he were to keep his dragon with him in the dormitory, he'd most certainly be discovered and expelled – or even worse, end up on trial at the Ministry of Magic once again. After all the hubbub he had to go through earlier this term, he seriously doubted that he could get off the hook twice. Not with Fudge so adamant to throw him into Azkaban and keep him under the Ministry's nose at all times.

_Alright,_Harry finally agreed, nodding at the serpent. It nodded in return and Hermione began to whisper urgently once more, "Harry, what are you-?"

He shushed her and she fell silent immediately. Harry crouched down and looked at the dual toned dragon straight in the eyes. Once again, he was struck with the notion that he was dealing with something far more intelligent than an ordinary winged lizard, but he quickly brushed it off before he could doubt himself.

"I know we haven't been on the best of terms-" the lump on Harry's head gave a mild throb "-but you have to trust me. You have to stay here with Sigron – I can't bring you back up or we'll both get caught." He heaved a sigh, before continuing, "Don't worry, I promise I'll drop by every week to check on you. He'll take good care of you, okay ?"

The dragon cocked its head to one side and dipped its fine snout in a small nod. Harry stood up again and ran a hand through his hair. His insides were filled with sudden remorse of parting with the feisty little lizard, but he half-heartedly pushed back the impending wave of emotions.

He was the Boy Who Lived, not the Boy Who Keeps Dragons. That was Hagrid's area of expertise, not his.

Reluctantly, he tore his gaze away and glanced back at Sigron. _You'll take care of him, wouldn't you ?_

_With my life, Master Wizard,_ Sigron intoned gently, slowly bobbing his head.

Harry spun on his heel and signaled for Hermione to follow – which she did with much haste – before stalking off to one of the adjoining tunnels. She brushed past him in a flurry, but he hung back and watched the infant dragon stare back at him in reproach.

Sharp, olive eyes met deep, forest orbs.

And Harry could have almost sworn he heard a soft voice issuing in the back of his head.

_Goodbye, Harry Potter. I shall await your return. _

-

_**Galbatorix's Palace, Algaesia……**_

"Mireu ! Mireu, wake up !"

A small groan surpassed Mireu's lips, but she didn't stir. Her companion shook her roughly once more, hissing her name again and again.

"Mireu ! Oh, for Izlandi's sake – please wake _up_ !"

She cracked an eyelid open and stared at the golden eyes that filled her vision.

"What is it, Shalan ?" she asked weakly, trying to sit up. He wrapped his bony fingers around her arm and yanked her upwards, steadying her waning balance with his free left arm.

She gasped at the sudden movement, almost tumbling backwards.

_So weak, so tired……_she thought hopelessly, her eyes skimming across their dilapidated prison. Her faltering gaze finally settled upon Gleriz's torn up body several feet away. _Oh, Gleriz - my love, my kind company……Why must you bear such a torture, but not me ? Why did he choose you to kill – but not me ?_

She began to sob shamelessly on Shalan's shoulder, raveling the loss of her closest companion – her headstrong mate that stuck by her side through the very end, only to end up dead by the hands of a deranged king.

"Shh……It will be alright – his soul is at peace now. He died a proud and noble death – for the sake of the Varden and the rebirth of the True Dragon Riders ," Shalan said softly in her ear, "Do not weep, Mireu."

She sniffled and wiped away the remnants of her tears with the back of her hand. Shalan was right – he died believing in the one thing that had kept men, women and children alive : freedom. Freedom from a ruthless, self-proclaimed dictator that ruled the lands with an iron fist that was devoid of mercy or peace.

"Do not waste anymore tears, Mireu – do not grief ," he continued to assure her, embracing her frail body.

Mireu peeled away from his hug almost instantly, pushing back her grief and adapting the cool mask of a noble warrior – a warrior of the Varden. She was a soldier of peace – a free elf who sought for a better world. She would not have her resolve crushed so easily through this devastating blow.

Shalan acknowledged the swift passing of her mourn and instantly turned serious.

"A servant girl is due to come in any moment now. You have to slip away and get to the Shade Slayer before anyone else does. They have to know we _failed_."

"We didn't fail ," Mireu contradicted softly, shaking her head. "We succeeded in more ways than one."

Shalan frowned and opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, but the sudden patter of footsteps outside their prison immediately set his nerves on tenterhooks.

"Listen, Mireu ," he said hurriedly, glancing at the door, "You have to leave without me-"

"No !" she interrupted stubbornly, but he quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"You are more swift on your feet rather than me. I shall die here-" Mireu shook her head, her eyes bulging with horror "-but not in vain. I shall die for the sake of the next Rider – the next Chosen One who will bring an end to this tyrant's rule."

The door groaned as it was slowly being eased open and Shalan added in a quicker tone, his eyes losing its warmth, "I have managed to break the king's enchantment while you were unconscious. Don't worry, I will distract the guards and the servant when they come in. Run to the Northern Gates as fast as you can and get to the stables. Take one of the horses there to the-"

The door swung fully open and a skinny girl dressed in tattered rags lumbered inside, her emaciated hands gripping a pitcher full of water and a plate full of moldy bread.

Shalan released Mireu and sprang on the girl immediately – her shriek of surprise drawing the attention of the guards posted outside. He jumped nimbly and disarmed one of them, tossing the shining blade towards Mireu – who caught it easily with her right hand.

"Go !" he yelled, kicking one of the guards as he tried to lunge towards the female elf.

She scampered instantly, pausing once at the doorway to look back at her valiant companion for what might most possibly be the last time. He caught her gleaming violet eyes gazing at him – his own molten gold circles hardening into solid spheres.

"Go, Mireu ! Go !" he shouted, only to gasp in shock when a blade protruded out of his chest.

With a heavy heart, she turned away and did as he asked. She fled.

-

_**At the Varden, Algaesia……**_

Four months. Four months had long ago flitted past since Eragon locked blades with his half-brother and discovered his true lineage – losing Zar'roc in the process. And it was only during that short span that a small group of elves and dwarfs had set out to seek the last egg and steal it right under the king's nose.

Not that Eragon knew what they were up to at that time, until the King of Surda let it slip three nights ago.

Orrin wasn't pleased when Eragon let loose a bit of his temper upon hearing that _secret_, but it still didn't deter the young rider from repeatedly contemplating how imprudent such an act was.

_Foolish,_ Eragon thought bitterly once more, tossing aside one of the paperbacks on his desk. _Foolish to set off into the heart of the enemy without us. So fool-_

_Eragon ?_ Saphira asked gently, nearly causing him to jump out of his own skin. _How long are you going to chastise them for not consulting you, little one ?_

_But it is ridiculous !_ Eragon argued mentally, feeling a surge of frustration coupled with anger. _Totally ludicrous to hunt for the last egg without our help, Saphira ! How could they expect to sneak anything from Galbatorix unnoticed ?_

The sapphire scaled dragon snorted and a plume of smoke filtered out of her nostrils. They were currently alone in one of the vast caverns in the Varden's stronghold – a magnanimous fort that was sheltered between the Beor mountains.

_I believe that involved a little skullduggery on the part of Murtaugh, Eragon._ She paused and rose to her haunches, spying the dark haired human pace back and forth before her talons. _His heart hasn't grown cold yet. There is a part of him which is birthed from light – the same light Morzan fail to seek and acknowledge the moment he began to serve the Black Rider._

_How do you know ? How are you certain that he is not completely cloaked by darkness ?_

_He denies it, _Saphira responded softly, her tone dimming down to a low notch. _I merged with Thorn's mind during the battle in the Burning Plains. They both yearn for freedom from the king's hold – they are forced to obey because of their magical bond._

"What do you mean ?" Eragon asked in bewilderment, stopping in mid-pace and looking up at the proud dragon that towered above him.

Saphira's neck curled into a graceful arc as she stooped down a few feet to level both their gazes.

_He has discovered their true names, Eragon. He has sworn them into service with his battalion through the Ancient Language. Such a bond cannot be broken so easily._

A tiny frown snaked its way into Eragon's forehead. _You mean to say that he was not acting out of his own accord ?_

Saphira looked like she was about to roll her eyes at him, but instead just replied impatiently, _Not by his own free will, little one. He seeks the peace we fight for just as much as we do._

The young dragon rider just stared at her blankly for a moment, before groaning aloud and collapsing into a nearby chair. Confusion and bitterness engulfed him from the inside, drowning out his initial fury. It seemed like everything around him wasn't feasible anymore.

Murtaugh – the Red Rider and traitor who had betrayed his blood brother and the Varden – craving freedom from Galbatorix's reign ?

It was like proclaiming that the feat to recapture the last egg from under the maddened king's watch would succeed without a hitch !

_Saphira, I'm so confused……_he moaned silently, wishing that Oromis was still alive so he could seek the Elder Dragon Rider's guidance. As far as he knew, no else could help him – Orrin and Izlandi were too busy trying to govern their own respective kingdoms, and Nasuada was preoccupied with her newly formed lace industry – one that was drawing a lot of support from unsuspecting traders outside. And the only two dragon riders he had ever known had left him alone, passing on to the great beyond.

_I'm so worried, Saphira – so confused and worried,_ he cried in his mind, turning away ashamedly as tears threatened to leak out of his eyes.

He might be powerful – thanks to his back-crunching training and newfound strength from the mystical Menoa tree, but he felt lost now more than ever. Lost without a guide or beacon to help steer him out of troubled waters.

_Oh, little one……_Saphira lumbered towards him, gently easing her snout and licking away the tiny pearls that ran down his cheeks.

She had grown considerably over the past few months – she was now almost as tall as Glaedr before he died.

_Do not cry, Eragon. I shall always be by your side – to fight and defend you until my last breath. You have my word, little rider,_ she cooed softly in his mind, before swearing in the Ancient Language.

Eragon stood up and ran his fingers across her scaly snout, feeling the smooth texture of finely woven patterns underneath his fingertips.

"Thank you, Saphira ," he muttered, before pressing his marked palm – which was now gleaming brightly for some strange reason – against her forehead. "I shall always wield my sword by your side as well."

She retracted her head and gave a dragonish grin. But before she could respond, the door flew open and in stumbled a stumpy dwarf, his gruff appearance and unkind black eyes catching Eragon by surprise.

Dwarfs here were normally kind to him. The ones that weren't often made it a point to shy away.

"You have a company of elves awaiting you in the main hall, Shadeslayer ," the dwarf said tautly.

_Ahh……So that explained it,_ Eragon thought absent-mindedly.

Dwarfs were also somehow never pleased to be caught in the same room with an elf and vice-versa. Why they hold such a distance against each other, Eragon never knew.

"I'll be down shortly ," Eragon said, and the dwarf nodded briskly before striding out.

He turned back and glanced at Saphira, asking mentally, _You don't mind if-?  
_

_Go ahead without me,_ she intervened quickly. _I need to stretch my wings – I might have even forgotten how to fly after staying in here for far too long._

He chuckled and waved her off. _Have a safe flight, Saphira._

_Have a safe walk, Eragon,_ she chided, before extending her wings and flying out of the chamber.

He pivoted and set off towards the halls, wondering why Queen Izlandi would send some of her company down to meet him.

-

"We come bearing a gift from the Queen, Blue Rider ," declared the first elf, bowing lowly as soon as Eragon wandered into sight.

Eragon paused and frowned, but still returned the greeting, before asking curiously, "A gift ?"

He noticed Arya wasn't part of the group and he was secretly grateful for her absence. He didn't think he would able to handle seeing her again after the horrendous battle months ago.

"Yes ," another elf said quietly, procuring something long that was wrapped in sheepskin from her cloak. "I believe you require a blade, do you not ?"

Eragon nodded dumbly, still feeling slightly confounded. He managed to borrow a dwarf-made blade as soon as he returned, but it was nowhere near the same league as Zar'roc. With a pang of sadness stabbing his heart, he recalled the fiery red blade that had helped him win a fair share of mêlées. He really loved that sword.

"We realize that you were denied of being forged a new one, am I correct ?" the first elf continued, his black eyes aglitter.

"Yes ," Eragon replied cautiously, still not knowing where this conversation was headed. He noticed that a few of the other elves were already trading secretive smiles, and his frown deepened.

"Rest easy, Shadeslayer. We have commissioned for the remaking of another blade for yourself ," the female elf said ominously, smiling thinly when she noticed his look of surprise. "It was not crafted from the same hands that has created your original sword, but from another who possess just as much skill – perhaps even better."

Eragon could only nod mutely, but deep down inside, he felt a trickle of excitement. The elf's smile widened and she unrolled the sheepskin, exposing the glorious blade that laid within – a beautiful stretch of silver with a sapphire the size of a robin's egg nestled neatly in the pommel.

It took all his willpower not to give a childish whoop of glee.

_Saphira !_ he called out in his mind, his excitement finally beginning to show. _I finally have my own blade ! _

Saphira responded instantly, her gentle tone preening with happiness. _And it is time for you to have one, little rider. I am very happy for you._

He just chuckled outwardly and all the elves beamed. The one holding the magnificent creation bowed and held it up to him in silent offering.

"I present to you, mighty Shadeslayer and courageous Blue Rider – Meth'il. In another tongue – Guardian."

Eragon bowed in return and accepted it, his fingers brimming with warmth as soon as he curled them around the gilded hilt. The blade shone with an ethereal glow and Saphira's triumphant roar echoed from outside, rocking the solid ground beneath his feet.

_Guardian, _he thought numbly, observing the glowing sword with wonder.

It fit somehow. Eragon – the Shadeslayer and Dragon Rider – the eternal Guardian of the Varden.

For a long time, Eragon could never be more happier.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Okay, I delivered the most longest piece of fanfiction writing ever in the history of me writing in the aforementioned forum. Hopefully this would suffice and draw in more reviews than the last chapter – possibly ten by the least. And no, don't look at me like that. I have over a thousand hits per chapter for this story, but no comments ? I thrive on reviews peeps. More reviews equals me typing faster updates._

**SO REVIEW !**


	5. DV's Note

**D.V.'s Note.**

Hi people!

I know it's been a long time since I've updated anything on this site, but I have a perfectly reasonable explanation. And yes, I can already picture some of you rolling your eyes or muttering under your breath, "That's what she always says, that stupid procrastinator. Excuse after excuse. Yeah, right!"

Well, put away the pitchforks and spare at least a minute to hear me out.

I'm currently studying my second year of Medical Bioscience in Australia, and the academic attention is certainly taking up tons of time. But here's the best bit:-

I'm getting my book published. An agency from Canada/US was willing to represent me and the editor wanted to have a peek at my manuscript and negotiate a full contract (to which I asked her to buy me some time because I'm rewriting huge portions of my story and balancing a full time Medical degree; no easy task, let me tell you). She hasn't replied yet, but I'm hoping and praying things will work out.

I want to personally thank some of the coolest people I've met on that has either helped me through this (one of you guys even turned out to be the best penpal and editor ever! And yes, that's you, B! THANKS!) or inspired me to continue, or even just wanted to have a chat with me:-

-musical-gerbil- (Love you darling! Thanks a ton for everything! )

-AnyatheRhymer- (It's nice to bump into another Malaysian who can write very well! Thanks for all the chat sessions! ;) )

-Alicia- (Sorry hon, forgot your pen name –sheepish smile- Thanks for being one of the first people on the site to talk to me!)

-GunnerGirl- (My first reviewer! How could I ever thank you? –kisses feet-)

-CocoLime- (Probably one of my most favorite reviewers. She always makes my ego swell with her sweet comments)

-Naomi- (Most possibly we'll never see each other online again due to schedule clashes, but if you were to ever read this, thank you for being so kind to me)

-Kimmeth and Halt at X- (you two have been loyally supporting my DS fics, I can never thank you enough for this! )

-Twisted Ingenue- (Previously KurdasGirl, if I'm not mistaken – Thanks for your awesome reviews and support!)

And there are plenty more that I can thank – if only I could meet each and every one of personally, I'd hug you all and give you a gigantic box of chocolates. Thanks everyone for all your support, constructive criticisms, reviews, and lovely PMs.

I was planning to scrap off some ficlets, but after looking back at the crappy stories and awesome people that made my life more colorful than it was meant to be, I had no heart to. Every word I wrote on this site just proved to me how much I've moved up the scale of amateurism to professionalism, so I'm going to let them stay the way they are (with some edited and upgraded portions in due time) for memory's sake. So I will **CONTINUE** writing, just probably at infrequent and random moments. I don't plan on giving up – I'm no longer a quitter like I once used to be. So hang in there, and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM me.

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

P.S. If you have any queries about my book, I'm afraid I won't be able to divulge much, including the title and storyline for fear of plagiarists and a future legal lawsuit (on my end, should anyone get bright ideas to rip off my hard work). But I can tell you this : it's under the paranormal romance category and fishes a completely new uptake on how we see our current world. ;)

P.P.S. Word of advice : Don't give up on your dreams. I failed 40 times and I quit. But two years later and God's answer comes knocking on my door. So have a little faith in what you're doing and Him. Things always never work out with a 'yes', but with the 'best'. So be patient and **DON'T** give up! 

~Jo


End file.
